Be My Love For Today
by David Rd
Summary: (CHAP 2 END) Mingyu ingin berhenti les matematika pada Wonwoo, teman sekelasnya yang terkenal sebagai nerd dan gay. Wonwoo menyetujuinya dengan syarat Mingyu mau menjadi pacarnya dalam waktu 24 jam. Dalam 24 jam itu terjadi hal yang mengejutkan bagi Mingyu, mulai dari Wonwoo yang meminta hal-hal aneh. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? #meanie #mingyu #wonwoo #seventeen
1. Chapter 1

**BE MY LOVE FOR TODAY**

 **Title :** **Be My Love for Today**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Rating : M/R, NC-17**

 **Words : 4304 words**

 **Copyright : Davidrd 2013**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Author Note : Ini fanfic terjemahan dari salah satu fanfic lawas yang mengendap di salah satu situs (AFF) dengan cast yang berbeda tentunya. Mian, kalau bahasanya gado-gado. Hal ini karena nulis lemon dalam bahasa Inggris lebih santai dan nyaman buat author. (ralat, karena banyak yang protes, ini versi revisinya)**

 **Author tidak membenci tokoh-tokoh antagonis dalam cerita ini, karena sejujurnya Tzuyu adalah bias author di Twice. Si maknae yang bener-bener perfect. So, enjoy the story. Leave a comment please! (jangan Cuma komen 'lanjut thor' ya, nulisnya lama-lama komennya Cuma gitu doank). Mau dilanjut atau end tergantung voting. Kamsahamnida...**

 **Untuk yang masih di bawah umur diharapkan sadar diri dan jangan coba-coba membaca cerita ini karena risiko ditanggung sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

.

.

.

"Kalau kau memang benci melanjutkan sesi tutoring denganku, tak apa Kim Mingyu."

"Benarkah? Apakah kita bisa menghentikannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Assa!"

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

"Mwo? Syarat apa?"

"Jadilah kekasihku untuk satu hari."

"Apa? Kau sedang bercanda, kan?"

"Ani. Aku serius. 100% serius."

"Yah! Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah punya pacar dan aku tidak beralih ke orientasi itu! Lagipula pacarku sangat cantik."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kalau kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku, berarti kita tetap harus melanjutkan sesi tutoring ini sampai nilai matematikamu bisa terselamatkan."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?"

"Oke, aku akan menerimanya. Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku untuk benar-benar menghentikan sesi tutoring ini karena aku sangat membencinya."

"Geurae. Aku akan memberitahu Mr. Hwang kalau kemampuanmu dalam matematika sudah meningkat sehingga tidak memerlukan sesi tutoring bodoh bersama siapapun."

"Kedengarannya cukup adil. Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau akan menjadi pacarku selama dua puluh empat (24) jam mulai jam sembilan pagi besok. Kau juga harus mendengarkan semua yang kukatakan dan menuruti apapun yang kuminta dalam jangka waktu itu. Setelah 24 jam aku akan menjamin kalau kau tak akan bertemu bahkan melihatku dalam sesi tutoring seperti ini lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Deal."

"Deal."

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku tidak percaya sekarang aku berdiri di tempat ini menunggu seseorang bernama JEON WONWOO. JEON FUCKING WONWOO. Dia adalah teman sekelas dan tutor matematikaku. Karena nilai matematikaku yang sedang dalam keadaan sekarat dan hampir mendapat nilai E, Mr. Hwang memerintahku untuk mengikuti sesi tutoring bersama Jeon Wonwoo. Aku bahkan tidak tahu ada seseorang dengan nama itu di kelasku. Aku tahu semua anggota tim basket dan semua ekstrakurikuler lain yang termasuk jajaran orang keren di sekolah ini, tapi aku tidak tahu Jeon Wonwoo sama sekali.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda dengan kacamata super tebal (tunggu, kemana kacamata bergagang hitam dan lensa tebal seperti kodok yang selalu dipakainya menghilang?) berdiri di sampingku.

"Tak usah khawatir. Aku juga baru datang lima menit yang lalu," Sial, apakah pemuda ini benar Jeon Wonwoo? Pemuda ini sangat keren, tampan, manis, dan sedikit imut. Dia menggunakan sweater abu-abu yang lengannya menutupi separuh telapak tangannya, sepasang celana jeans, dan sepasang sneakers putih. Rambutnya ditata sedikit berantakan, tetapi meninggalkan kesan seksi dan sangat cocok dengannya. Wow, penampilannya sungguh berbeda dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu kutemui saat sesi tutoring ataupun saat dia ada di kelas.

"Ayo! Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan 24 jam ku yang berharga tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Geurae. Kajja!" aku membuka pintu penumpang, mempersilakannya masuk dengan tenang.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Oh itu, taman hiburan," ujarnya tanpa melihat padaku dan justru memfokuskan pandangannya pada handphone di tangannya sambil sibuk mengetik entah apa.

"Baiklah, kita segera meluncur ke taman hiburan sekarang. Julbal!"

Begitulah bagaimana kami berakhir di taman hiburan yang terkenal ini. Lotte World. Aku ingin menuju ke tempat antrean rollercoaster saat kurasakan Wonwoo hanya terdiam memandang punggungku. Aura dari sorot matanya membuatku berbalik dan menjengitkan alis meminta penjelasan,"Seharusnya kita berpegangan tangan, bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan tiap pasangan yang pergi berkencan?"

What the heck? Bagaimana bisa aku berpegangan tangan dengannya di depan umum seperti ini? Jadi, rumor yang beredar mengenai seorang siswa gay di kelasku itu benar adanya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar gay yang diceritakan anak-anak?"

"Kalau iya kenapa? Kau tidak mau melanjutkan kencan ini? Oke, kalau itu yang kau mau. Kita bisa membatalkan kesepakatan kita saat ini juga," ancamnya.

"Aniya!" aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Oke Kim Mingyu, kau harus bertahan demi kebebasanmu. Hanya 24 jam dan semuanya akan berakhir. Benar, 24 jam ujarku dalam hati disertai anggukan. Setelah menarik napas dalam,"Baiklah aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Kemarikan!"

"Apanya?" tanyanya berusaha mengetes kesabaranku. Kalau bukan karena hasil yang akan kudapatkan setelah kencan hari ini berakhir, aku akan memukulnya telak di perut.

Kuraih tangannya dan segera menautkan jemari kami. Heran, kenapa tangan kecilnya sangat cocok dengan tangan besarku ini. Bahkan tangannya terasa lebih serasi denganku daripada tangan pacarku. Aku tak menyangka setelah kami bergandengan tangan banyak orang yang menatap ke arah kami dengan tatapan ganjil, beberapa di antaranya hanya memandang sekilas, tetapi ada juga yang melemparkan tatapan jijik. Hell, apa yang sedang kulakukan sekarang? God, aku punya pacar cantik di luar sana. Please, jangan sampai ada kesalahpahaman dengan yang kulakukan sekarang.

Setelah enam jam berkeliling, menaiki semua wahana yang bisa kami jangkau, mencicipi berbagai macam snack, dan menjajal berbagai macam souvenir aneh yang kami temui, akhirnya Wonwoo mengatakan kalau dia ingin pergi ke Namsan tower. Yah, bahkan aku dan Tzuyu belum pernah pergi kesana sebelumnya, kenapa sekarang aku harus kesana dengan Wonwoo duluan.

"Ayo cari gembok!"

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku tidak percaya pada makhluk nerd yang menjelma menjadi manis dalam semalam seperti dalam kisah cinderella di hadapanku ini.

"Yah Kim Mingyu, aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar bodoh atau apa. Kalau kita pergi ke Namsan Tower tentu saja kita harus meninggalkan memori kebersamaan kita denga gembok cinta."

"Tapi kita kan bukan pacar sungguhan?"

"Apa kau sudah lupa kalau hari ini kau adalah milikku?" Wonwoo berkata dengan nada super dingin dan berjalan meninggalkanku seorang diri menuju toko souvenir yang menyediakan berbagai macam gembok dan postcard. Terpaksa aku harus mengikutinya mengingat aku telah berjanji padanya.

"Lakukan apa yang kupinta atau kau akan terus bertemu denganku untuk jam tambahan sampai kita lulus!"

"Baiklah," aku hanya bisa menunduk dan mengikutinya kemanapun tanpa berani membantah.

"Ayo ambil selca!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan kamera polaroidnya dan mengarahkan lensanya pada kami berdua. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dengan kikuk tak tahu harus berpose seperti apa, tapi sepertinya the devil di sampingku punya ide lain. Dia menarik lengan panjangku dan melingkarkannya di pundaknya yang beberapa cm lebih pendek dariku. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat bersemangat ke arah kamera dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan sensasi aneh di perutku. Apakah pemuda ini benar Jeon Wonwoo? Entah setan apa yang merasukiku, aku ingin mencubit pipinya. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia dan aku merasa tidak ingin menghancurkan momen bahagianya.

"Kimchi!" hasil jepretannya lumayan bagus. Sayang, fotonya hanya ada satu.

Saat menyadari hal itu aku langsung menatapnya. Jangan-jangan dia akan menggunakan foto itu untuk mem-blacklistku di sekolah lagi. Dengan sedikit ragu aku bertanya,"Kau tidak akan memberitahu seluruh sekolah tentang hari ini bukan?"

Dia berhenti mengagumi kertas di tangannya dan melemparkan pandangan kesal dan sebersit kilatan terluka di sorot matanya, aku tidak yakin,"Kau kira aku bodoh?"

"Untunglah kalau begitu."

Jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau seluruh sekolah sampai tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan Wonwoo sekarang. Bisa rusak reputasiku. Padahal, masih ada satu semester lagi sampai kelulusan, aku harus menjaga reputasi dan track record ku di sekolah.

"Yah, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Cepat makan makananmu sebelum dingin," Wonwoo mengarahkan ujung garpunya pada daging steak yang tergeletak manis di atas hotplate di hadapanku.

"Iya, iya. Kau cerewet sekali seperti ibuku saja."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan barusan?" dia berkata seolah tidak mendengar kata-kataku dengan jelas. Aku yakin dia hanya pura-pura karena aku yakin tadi suaraku cukup keras.

"Oh ya, sebelum aku lupa, aku perlu memberitahumu satu hal. Hari ini kita akan belajar bersama untuk terakhir kalinya. Jadi, setelah ini kita kembali ke kamar dorm mu."

"Ya, ya, ya lakukanlah apapun yang kau suka. Ini kan 24 jam mu," ujarku santai sembari memotong daging yang tiba-tiba menggugah selera makanku.

.

.

.

 _ **If I know the truth from the start, I'll never make him sad or cry.**_

.

.

.

"Mingyu, please make love to me!"

Ini benar-benar the biggest what the heck ever. Apa yang pemuda ini katakan barusan? Apakah dia mabuk atau sedang teler?

"Yah, Jeon Wonwoo! Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang kau mau seharian, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku akan melakukan SEGALANYA. CAMKAN ITU, SEGALANYA. Aku masih normal dan selurus tiang listrik asal kau tahu saja! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak!"

Wonwoo mendekatiku dan mendorong tubuhku ke dinding kamarku. Shit, pemuda kurus ini punya kekuatan terpendam juga ternyata. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku dan segera menempelkan bibirnya kepadaku. Aku menutup rapat bibirku dan berusaha mendorongnya menjauhi tubuhku, tapi gagal. Mengetahui penolakanku, Wonwoo terdiam dan berkata,"Ini adalah permintaanku yang terakhir. Setelah kau mengabulkan permintaan ini, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghilang dari pandanganmu. Aku berjanji Kim Mingyu."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau selacur ini Jeon Wonwoo. Seluruh sekolah hanya tahu kalau kau itu siswa dengan otak cemerlang, tapi inikah dirimu yang sebenarnya? Merayu semua teman priamu dan menjadikan mereka pelampiasan nafsumu?"

Wonwoo menunduk, tetapi tangannya kini meremas erat kemeja kotak-kotak yang kukenakan seolah dia sedang berusaha menahan sakit.

"Geurae, karena kau sudah mengatakannya tepat di mukaku kalau aku adalah pelacur, could you please fuck me now, Kim Mingyu?" wajahnya yang mendongak menatapku secara tiba-tiba membuatku terdiam karena tatapannya terlihat aneh. Dia seperti sedang berusaha membangun kepercayaan diri dan membuang semua rasa malu yang dimiliki.

"Kau yang memintanya," aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku menyelipkan tanganku pada punggung dan belakang lutut Wonwoo, menggendongnya ke kasur dan melemparkannya kasar.

Melihat wajahnya, sekarang aku seperti kerasukan setan. Aku ingin menciumnya. Aku tahu hal ini salah, tetapi aku juga merasa kalau hal ini benar. Kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya sekilas hanya untuk mengetes. Manis. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Pemuda di depanku ini sudah terang-terangan menggodaku seharian, jadi tak ada salahnya aku menciumnya sekarang. Kucium bibirnya yang mengundang dan ketika Wonwoo membuka mulutnya, aku langsung menyerang memasukkan lidahku dan memulai duel. Tangannya melingkar di belakang leherku dan menarikku mendekat ke arahnya, sedangkan aku terus menghisap lidahnya yang berdansa dengan lidahku membuatnya mengerang dan menggelinjang di bawah tubuh kekarku.

"You better let me fuck you for real and don't ever think I'll stop even if you told me to!" dia memejamkan matanya saat aku menjilati leher putih mulusnya sambil sesekali menyesap dan menghisap kuat meninggalkan bekas keunguan yang mungkin tak akan cepat hilang. Tanganku menjelajah ke bagian celananya mencari zippernya dan segera menariknya saat berhasil kutemukan. Tanganku menyusup ke dalam celana dan menerobos boxer yang dipakainya. I grab his soft cock. I trace it lighly with my fingers and circle the slit with my thumb. I feel Wonwoo's cock become hard and a precum start to leak.

"Arrgh, Mingyu," tubuh Wonwoo melengkung indah saat aku kembali meninggalkan hickey di lehernya. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Untung saja Seungcheol hyung dan Seokmin sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di dorm Jisoo hyung. Dan sepertinya mereka akan menginap di sana, jadi aku bisa menguasai ruangan ini untuk diriku.

"Scream my name you whore!" bisikku tepat di telinga pemuda yang setelah kuamati memiliki mata indah dan menarik ini membuatnya makin mengeratkan remasannya pada seprai masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Tubuhnya serasa panas terbakar, begitu juga denganku. Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku benar-benar tergugah saat melihat Wonwoo yang merintih seperti puppy di bawahku ini. Oh God, aku bukan gay, tetapi kenapa rasanya pikiranku dan tubuhku sangat tertarik untuk membuat Wonwoo meneriakkan namaku.

Jariku yang panjang meraih ujung sweater abu-abu yang dipakai Wonwoo dan menariknya ke atas tubuh kurus tutorku ini sehingga kain rajut itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sial, tubuhnya begitu langsing seperti perempuan dan kulitnya sangat lembut, putih mulus, seperti susu. God, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini menyembunyikan semua kesempurnaannya selama ini? Aku menelusuri dadanya dengan jari telunjukku membuatnya menahan napas dan aku tersenyum puas mengetahui kalau pemuda ini merespon langkahku dengan sangat baik.

"Jangan tahan napasmu seperti itu atau kau akan pingsan sebelum kita sempat memulai tahap inti!" aku menjilat his pink rose bud. Pemuda yang lebih kecil dariku ini mencoba menahan erangannya, tapi aku melarangnya,"Jangan tahan suara seksimu! Biarkanlah aku mendengarnya. Aku sangat menyukai suara beratmu itu."

"Arrrgh Mingyu," tangan Wonwoo menyusup ke rambut abu-abu milikku, mengusaknya pelan. Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang!

Lidahku sibuk mengitari Wonwoo pink bud sedangkan tanganku bermain dengan yang satunya, memelintirnya pelan sampai mengeras. Jemari Wonwoo kini menjambak rambutku kencang saat aku menciumi dan menjilati dadanya hingga ke bagian privatenya. Wonwoo kembali menunjukkan lengkungan indah tubuhnya saat aku mulai menciumi bagian privatenya.

Oh, seseorang siapapun itu tolong katakan kalau aku sudah gila sekarang. Yah, aku masih suka dada besar dan pussy, tetapi kenapa aku sangat menikmati momen ini?

"Mingyu," tanpa sadar aku menyeringai dan memasukkan his cock ke dalam mulutku membuatnya berteriak," Fuuuck Mingyuuuuu."

Oke kuakui ini pertama kalinya aku memberikan servis blowjob. Sejujurnya pula aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan, hanya menuruti insting dan mencoba yang terbaik. Hal ini tidak begitu sulit bukan?

Aku menghisap his cock dan mencoba untuk menelan semuanya sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku mengikuti irama. Pacar satu hariku terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan pemandangan ini adalah hal terindah di mataku. Kenapa aku tidak menyadari keberadaan Wonwoo sebelumnya? Apakah aku terlalu sibuk dengan Tzuyu hingga aku tidak menyadari orang-orang di sekitarku?

Rambut abu-abuku mulai berantakan karena ulah Wonwoo yang terus menerus menjambaknya setiap kali memberikan sedikit treatment pada his cock. Setelah menegang, aku bisa merasakan cairan putih yang sedikit pahit membasahi mulut dan tenggorokanku. Bukannya merasa jijik, aku justru menikmatinya dan menenggaknya sampai habis tak bersisa. Aish, 24 jam bersama Jeon Wonwoo membuatku gila. Kutatap matanya yang mulai terbuka dan kuraup bibirnya yang sudah memerah karena aktivitas make out beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku membagikan rasa cairannya dengan si empunya.

Melihat wajahnya sekarang, aku ingin melancarkan tahap akhir dari proses panjang ini. Wajahnya yang manis, bibirnya yang tipis dan merah, pipinya yang merona, rahangnya yang tegas dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Kutarik celana yang masih menempel di kulitnya hingga Jeon Wonwoo telanjang bulat di atas kasurku. Sekali kutegaskan KASURKU. Aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Maksudku, full sex, bahkan dengan pacarku saja belum pernah. Tapi sekarang aku mencoba segala hal baru dengan Jeon Wonwoo yang membuatku mempertanyakan kelurusan tiang listrik yang kubanggakan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya tiang listrik itu sudah bengkok tertabrak mobil.

"You really want me to fuck you?" kuelus pipi mulusnya yang bersemu pink untuk membuatnya menatapku.

Pemuda kurus ini hanya mengangguk malu. Wait, kemana kepercayaan dirinya pergi? The skinny guy just nod his head shyly. Kulepaskan semua kain yang menempel di tubuhku, kemeja, kaus, celana jeans, bahkan boxer dan melemparnya sembarangan membuatku sama-sama telanjang di hadapannya. Wonwoo menatap tubuhku seperti bermimpi dan aku ingin membuatnya sadar kalau itu bukan mimpi. Kugenggam tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada dadaku yang berdebar kencang. Matanya membulat horor saat tanpa sengaja ia menunduk dan melihat my cock.

"Kenapa?"

"It's so big."

"Apanya yang besar?"

"Punyamu," ucapnya sembari menarik tangannya tetapi aku justru menariknya kembali dan mengarahkannya pada my cock. Damn this sensation. Wajahnya memerah sempurna membuatku ingin menggodanya lagi. Kugerakkan kedua tangan kami yang masih bertengger di bagian privateku membuatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku, menolak untuk menatap mataku atau tangan kami.

"Okay, ayo lakukan!" ujarku dengan semangat membara,"Tapi tunggu dulu. Aku tidak punya lube, bagaimana kalau itu akan menyakitkanmu?"

"Yah aku ini pria, aku akan menahannya."

Sebuah ide muncul di otakku,"Aha, tunggu di sini!" aku berlari cepat ke kamar mandi dan membawa sebuah lotion (Seokmin spesial lotion, maafkan aku Seokmin-ah, aku berjanji akan menggantinya kalau hal ini sudah selesai. Jadi, jangan bunuh aku).

"Renggangkan kakimu!" Wonwoo melakukan yang kuperintahkan. Heol, pahanya yang kencang. Kudekatkan wajahku ke pemandangan mengundang itu sembari menuangkan lotion ke jari telunjukku. Kembali kutatap matanya mencari persetujuannya, sebuah anggukan darinya membuatku segera mengarahkan jari telunjuk ini ke lubangnya. Sial, lubang itu segera menghisap jariku membuatku harus cepat menggerakkannya membuat ruang untuk kejantananku nanti.

Wonwoo terlihat tidak nyaman sekarang (bagaimana bisa nyaman kalau ada sesuatu yang menyodok bokongmu seperti ini?). Kucium paha bagian dalamnya untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit yang sedang dirasakannya. Jari keduaku segera bergabung dengan jari telunjuk dan terus saja membuat gerakan menggunting di dalam tubuh tutor yang mendadak menjadi sangat seksi ini.

"Arrgh sakit Mingyu-ya," Wonwoo mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya tetapi aku menekan pinggangnya membuatnya stay,"Tunggu sebentar lagi Wonwoo-ya!" ucapku.

"Mingyu tolong hentikan! Keluarkan sekarang juga! Rasanya sangat sakit!"sebulir air mata mengalir ke pipinya ketika aku menatapnya. Kupeluk tubuh kurusnya dan mengecup pelan bibirnya untuk menenangkannya. Sembari menciuminya, jari ketigaku menerobos masuk lubang kenikmatan Wonwoo dan mencoba mempersiapkannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar. Tiba-tiba jari telunjukku menyentuh titik sensitifnya memaksa Wonwoo menjerit,"Arrgh, Mingyu di sana!"

Assa! Aku menemukan prostatnya. Hal ini akan menjadi semakin menarik.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" kulihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi satu-satunya wajah tercantik bagiku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kalau aku punya seorang pacar.

"Yeah," suaranya yang terdengar pelan menggema di telingaku memberikan kekuatan to pound on him mercilessly. Aku benar-benar ingin membuatnya meneriakkan namaku.

Kuraih lotion yang tergeletak di ujung kasur, kutuangkan, dan kuratakan pada kejantananku yang sudah menegang dan mengeras. Setelah melemparkan lotion asal ke atas meja nakas, kusejajarkan kejantananku dengan lubang Wonwoo. Dia memejamkan matanya (aku tahu akan sangat sakit pada awalnya, lebih sakit dari sekadar jariku yang menusuknya) jadi kuelus pipinya dan kukecup pipinya memberinya keberanian dan janji kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Kuraih kedua kaki jenjang Wonwoo dan meletakkannya di atas pundakku membuat posisi kami semakin intim. Kudorong kejantananku perlahan dan sial, benar-benar sempit. Bagaimana kalau aku sampai menyakitinya kalau aku terus mendorong? Ah, tidak mungkin.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi kudorong sekuat tenaga kejantananku hingga sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang Wonwoo membuatnya mencengkeram erat punggungku. Kukunya pasti akan meninggalkan luka bulan sabit yang jelek atau bahkan mengeluarkan darah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah lubang kenikmatan Wonwoo yang hangat dan sempit. Sial, aku bisa keluar kapan saja tanpa melakukan apapun sekarang.

Mingyu, berhentilah melamun! Kau sedang melakukan seks sekarang, bukan saat yang tepat untuk melamun!

"Bergeraklah Mingyu!" okay, itu sinyal yang kutunggu dari tadi. Kugoyangkan pinggulku, menarik dan kembali mendorong kejantananku berulang kali ke dalam lubang itu. Rasanya sangat memuaskan. Kutambah kecepatan dorongan seirama dengan erangan dan desahan Wonwoo yang semakin kacau. Namaku terdengar sangat indah dari mulutnya yang meracau seperti orang mabuk itu.

"Mingyu, fuck, there! There, oh God! Harder please!"

Aku bisa merasakan kejantanan Wonwoo yang terjepit di antara perut kami sudah kembali menegang. Kupegang benda keras itu dan mengocoknya seirama dengan goyangan pinggulku. Wonwoo benar-benar sudah menggelinjang tidak karuan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Wajahnya bersimbah keringat dan air mata. Tatapanku tertuju pada lehernya yang sangat menggugah selera, seolah vampire yang melihat mangsa, langsung saja kuhisap kulit lehernya itu kuat hingga meninggalkan hickey yang lumayan besar. Sekarang lehernya sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikanku dan hal itu membuatnya makin terlihat seksi. Dinding dalamnya tiba-tiba menjepit kejantananku dan aku bisa merasakan kalau kami sudah dekat. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Wonwooooo/Mingyuuuuu," aku mengeluarkan cairan putih milikku di dalam lubangnya sedangkan dia menyemprotkan cairannya di antara perut rata kami. Aku tetap bertahan pada posisi ini selama beberapa saat hingga tetes terakhir. Kukeluarkan organ private ku dari dalam lubang Wonwoo dan membaringkan punggungku di atas kasur, begitu juga dengan Wonwoo. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Kucium kening yang masih dibasahi keringat, kelopak matanya yang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang sudah resmi merona bagai sakura, dan bibirnya yang membengkak karena ulahku.

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Nah, aku sangat lelah. Izinkan aku tidur di sini malam ini!"

"Geurae."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kan?" ujarnya seraya memegang pergelangan tanganku ketika aku berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Tentu tidak. Tidurlah!" jawabku sambil mengusak pelan rambutnya. Aku mencari handuk, membasahinya dan membersihkan tubuh Wonwoo dari sisa-sisa perbuatan kami. Setelahnya aku membersihkan diri seadanya kemudian kulempar handuk itu ke dalam keranjang baju kotor. Aku kembali berjalan menuju kasur, membaringkan tubuhku dan menarik tubuh kurus Jeon Wonwoo ke dalam pelukanku. Kulingkarkan lenganku di pinggangnya membuatnya semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Dia terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisi ini, begitu juga aku.

"Good night Wonwoo!"

.

.

.

"Ugh, Kim Mingyu apakah kau membawa some chic tadi malam?"

"Apa?" mataku membelalak terbuka saat sahabatku berteriak di pagi hari dan melemparkan tatapan jijik padaku.

"Aish, ruangan ini benar-benar menguarkan bau sex," Seungcheol berjalan mengelilingi ruangan sambil menjepit hidungnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak membawa pelacur manapun tadi malam. Aku bersama ...," kualihkan pandanganku pada sisi kasurku yang lain dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Sial, dimana Wonwoo? Aku yakin tadi malam kami tidur bersama, berpelukan bahkan.

"Dengan siapa?" Seokmin melemparkan handuk yang baru diambilnya dari kamar mandi padaku,"Cepat mandi sana! Setelah itu bersihkan ruangan ini sebelum Soonyoung hyung datang kemari!"

"Eugh jangan bilang kau masturbasi semalaman Kim Mingyu," Seungcheol hyung menatap menyelidik padaku setelah matanya menangkap handuk yang tergeletak di dalam keranjang baju kotorku.

"Yah, aku tidak sepayah itu Hyung!" kulemparkan bantal yang paling dekat denganku ke wajah tersenyumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bawa gadis manapun kesini! Aku benci hal itu Kim Mingyu," Seokmin berkacak pinggang di depannya dan membuat ekspresi marah yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah cerianya itu.

"Fuck you! I'm not bringing any girls last night!"

"Jadi siapa yang kau ajak kalau bukan para gadis?"

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Aku mau mandi!"

Aku yakin Wonwoo masih di sini semalam, tetapi kenapa pagi ini dia menghilang? Dia berkata kalau aku harus menjadi pacarnya 24 jam, tetapi sekarang aku masih punya dua jam sebelum semuanya berakhir. Aku penasaran kemana Wonwoo pergi? Tapi tunggu dulu, sepertinya sebelum Seokmin berteriak-teriak aku sempat punya mimpi aneh.

Dalam mimpi itu Wonwoo mencium bibirku sekilas dan berkata,"Mingyu, terima kasih karena telah mengabulkan semua permintaanku. Sekarang, aku bisa menghilang dari kehidupanmu selamanya."

What the heck was that dream mean? Is it real? I'm sure it's not real.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu aku belum melihat Wonwoo. Dia tidak masuk kelas dan Mr. Hwang juga tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Wonwoo ataupun nilai matematikaku. Aku sering melirik tempat duduknya, tetapi hanya ada Jihoon di sana. Mungkin saja dia absen karena sakit.

"Sekarang aku bisa menghilang dari kehidupanmu selamanya," kata-kata itu terus terngiang di kepalaku. Suara berat milik Wonwoo terdengar sedih dan kacau. Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Itu bukan kenyataan, kan?

"Mingyu hyung, seseorang mencarimu!" Chan membuatku berhenti melamunkan Wonwoo dan mataku terpaku pada seorang pemuda berambut karamel yang berjalan ke arahku.

Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu menghantamkan tinjunya ke wajahku membuat semua anggota tim basket melihat ke arah kami.

"What the heck!" kucengkeram kerahnya dengan kasar, kukepalkan tinjuku siap membalasnya.

"Seharusnya aku menghajarmu lebih awal," mata pemuda ini menyiratkan kebencian. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apa yang salah dengan pemuda ini?

"Jun hyung, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Soonyoung mencoba memisahkanku dan Jun.

"Kim Mingyu sialan ini pantas ditonjok," Jun berkata tanpa melihat Soonyoung dan masih setia memelototiku,"Kalau bukan karena si brengsek ini, Woonwoo tidak akan pernah ..."

"Jun-ah! Hentikan!" Lee Jihoon pemuda imut yang terkenal bisa sangat galak ini berjalan ke arah Jun dan menarik tubuhnya yang notabene lebih besar darinya menjauh dariku. Suaranya menjadi pelan saat berkata,"Jun, kumohon jangan bertindak seperti ini! Wonwoo tidak akan menyukainya."

"Tapi Jihoon-ah, si brengsek ini perlu tahu kalau ..."

"Hentikan!" Jihoon berteriak sekali lagi.

" Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo? Ada apa?"

"Diam kau Kim Mingyu! Kau tidak pantas tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo! Orang sepertimu yang tak punya hati tidak pantas tahu apapun tentang Wonwoo!"

"Jihoon-ah, aku sangat khawatir. Kemana Wonwoo pergi selama dua minggu ini?"

"Mingyu-ya!" suara cempreng itu memanggil namaku. Kulihat Tzuyu menghampiriku, namun sebuah tamparan yang mendarat di pipinya yang berasal dari Lee Jihoon mengagetkanku. Oh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini? Kenapa Jihoon menampar pacarku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" mata indah Tzuyu mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Yah! Apa kau mau mati?" aku mencengkeram kerah Jihoon tetapi Seungcheol dan Seokmin datang entah darimana dan menahan tanganku di belakang tubuhku.

"Yah! Lepaskan! Aku harus menghajar orang yang berani menampar pacarku! Lepaskan aku!"

"Mingyu stop it!"

"Yah Mingyu, jalang ini pantas ditampar untuk mengembalikan kewarasannya," Jihoon menyeringai.

"Mwo?" aku sangat marah sekarang. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu apapun?

"Semua hal sialan ini terjadi karena dia," tunjuk Jihoon yang siap menyerang Tzuyu lagi, tetapi Soonyoung dan Vernon segera menahannya.

"Dasar jalang, kau pantas mati!" aku belum pernah melihat Jihoon semarah ini walaupun dia terkenal sangat galak.

"Jihoon-ah, apa salahku?"

"Beraninya kau menanyakan hal itu? Kenapa kau tidak tanya pada Woonwoo huh? KENAPA?"

"Kenapa aku harus tanya pada Wonwoo?"

"Yah! Kalau bukan karena kau, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah sekarat seperti ini! Dasar jalang tak tahu malu, kau merebut pria yang dicintai Wonwoo!"

"Apa? Aku tidak merasa merebut siapapun darinya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan semua ini pada Wonwoo? Kau merebut Mingyu darinya! Kau mengaku kalau kaulah pengagum rahasia Mingyu yang selalu menyisipkan sebuah surat untuknya. Padahal kau tahu kalau Wonwoo lah yang selama ini melakukan itu semua. Kau memberitahu seluruh sekolah kalau Wonwoo gay! Kau bahkan membayar gerombolan teman brengsekmu untuk memukuli Wonwoo saat kau tahu Mr. Hwang memberikan tugas Wonwoo untuk memberikan tambahan pelajaran pada Mingyu. Kau bahkan dengan sangat tega memerintahkan mereka untuk memperkosa Wonwoo karena dia pergi ke taman hiburan bersama Mingyu! You daughter of a bitch!"

"Apa?" aku kehabisan kata. Kurasakan lengan dan kakiku kehilangan tenaga. Benarkah semuanya?"

"Kapan aku melakukan hal keji seperti itu?"

"Kau bisa mengelaknya sekarang. Tapi, aku akan melaporkan semua ini kepada polisi! Camkan itu!"

"Jihoon-ah bagaimana bisa kau berbohong pada kami semua? Semua murid tahu kalay Wonwoo gay dari insiden di kamar mandi sekolah. Kau tahu kalau temanmu itu sangat suka memberikan blowjob. Dia pelacur. Dia yang jalang!"

SLAP

Jun menampar Tzuyu hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pipi putihnya.

"Beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang adikku? Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang adikku, jadi berhentilah berbicara omong kosong! Kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah sahabatnya dan dia sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Kau merencanakan semuanya untuk membunuh Wonwoo! Teganya kau! Jalang sialan!" Jun bersiap mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Tzuyu lagi, tapi aku melakukannya lebih cepat.

"Mingyu-ya," dia memegang pipinya yang baru saja kutampar.

"Apa benar?"

"Apa?"

"Apa benar yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berbohong padaku selama ini? Kau mengaku kalau semuanya surat darimu. Kau mengatakan kalau kau mencintaiku selama ini."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Mingyu-ya."

"Fuck you! Aku tahu kalau aneh sekali pengagum rahasiaku tiba-tiba muncul dan mengakui perasaannya padaku saat semua kata-kata di surat itu selalu menyiratkan perasaan malu. Tetapi, kau terlihat percaya diri. Sangat malah. God, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadari hal ini. Kau bukanlah orang yang kucintai selama ini."

"Mingyu-ya percayalah padaku! Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Memang benar suart itu bukan dariku, tetapi sekarang kita bahagia kan?"

"Sorry, aku tidak bisa meneruskan hubungan ini. Yang kucintai adalah Jeon Wonwoo, bukan kau!"

"Mingyu, kau bukan gay! Jangan jadi gay untuknya!"

"Kau terlambat. Aku sudah menjadi gay untuknya!" ujarku sambil berbalik dan pergi dari lapangan basket indoor.

.

.

.

TBC/END


	2. Chapter 2

**BE MY LOVE FOR** **EVER**

 **Title :** **Be My Love Forever**

 **Author : Davidrd**

 **Pairing :** **Meanie**

 **Rating : M**

 **Words : 5181 words**

 **Copyright : Davidrd 2015**

 **Genre : Angst, drama, romance**

 **Author Note : Ini fanfic terjemahan dari salah satu fanfic lawas yang mengendap di salah satu situs (AFF) dengan cast yang berbeda tentunya.**

 **Ayah Wonwoo keluar di chapter ini. Dan tebak siapa ayahnya? Ya, Jung Yunho yang di sini namanya diubah jadi Jeon Yunho untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita. Jangan ditanya alasan kenapa pakai abang Yunho, karena pertama kali liat Wonwoo di seventeen, yang ada di otak author adalah Jung Yunho. Bagi yang tidak tahu siapa Jung Yunho bisa browsing dan bandingkan seberapa mirip mereka berdua. Kalo menurut author si 99% mirip, bahkan sampe suara-suaranya si Wonu ini mirip sama abang Jung.**

 **Selain itu, mau author tegaskan kalo setelah adegan NC itu, Wonwoo menghilang selama dua minggu. Jadi, bagi reader yang masih menganggap kalo yang ngedate bareng Mingyu itu setan, salah besar. Bisa dicek lagi ada kata-kata dua minggu setelahnya.**

 **Sekali lagi, author tidak membenci tokoh-tokoh antagonis dalam cerita ini, karena sejujurnya Tzuyu adalah bias author di Twice. Si maknae yang bener-bener perfect. So, enjoy the story. Leave a comment please! (JANGAN CUMA KOMEN PENDEK-PENDEK SOALNYA NULISNYA LAMA. KALO BISA KOMENNYA TENTANG JALAN CERITA. DAN KOMEN ITU KAN MEMBANGUN SAMA MEMBUAT AUTHORNYA JADI SEMANGAT NULIS)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja bergelayut di lengan kekar seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu, keduanya tersenyum riang dan bahagia. Sang pemuda mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan sang yeoja dan memberinya kecupan singkat di dahinya membuat sang yeoja terkekeh geli. Tidak jauh dari tempat sepasang sejoli itu bermesraan, seorang pemuda berkacamata tebal yang memeluk tumpukan buku tebal hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Cengkeraman pada kulit buku itu semakin kencang seiring dengan bertambah perih perasaannya.

" _You broke your promise_ ," dengan sedih pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangis yang sedari tadi sudah bergelayut di kantung matanya.

"Wonwoo-ya! Kau mau ke perpustakaan? Aku ikut ya!" seorang pemuda bermata segaris dengan senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya berlari menghampirinya dan langsung merangkul pundak pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata tebal atau Jeon Wonwoo.

"Ne," Wonwoo menjawab singkat tanpa memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya.

"Yah, waegurae?" karena perlakuan tidak biasa Wonwoo, Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya. Sahabatnya yang jarang berkata-kata itu masih setengah sadar terus saja berjalan meninggalkan Soonyoung terbengong seorang diri.

"Jihoon-ah, apa kau tahu kalau Wonwoo aneh sekali hari ini?" Soonyoung yang entah datang darimana mengagetkan pemuda imut yang sedang sibuk menyalin hal-hal penting dari catatan Hwang Sonsaengnim yang masih tersisa di papan tulis.

"Yah, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkan orang KWON SOONYOUNG," kesal Jihoon sambil memukul kepala Soonyoung yang hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"Hehehe mian," ucapnya sambil mengelus-ngelus bekas jitakan Jihoon. Dasar ya, temannya yang satu ini walaupun punya badan hemat, tapi energinya untuk menyiksa orang sangat besar. "Geundae, Wonwoo sangat aneh hari ini. Dia seperti sedang sangat sedih. Kau tahu dia kenapa?" tanya Soonyoung sebelum ia melupakan apa yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Eoh?" Jihoon yang baru saja menyalin sebaris rumus langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari objek bergaris-garis di hadapannya kepada sahabatnya yang masih mengelus-elus kepalanya, efek sakit dipukul olehnya. "Kupikir dia tadi masih seperti biasa. Tadi aku baru bertemu dengannya di kelas," Jihoon turut bingung memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi dengan sahabatnya itu.

Jawaban Jihoon tidak memuaskan hasrat keingintahuan besar seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang memang sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Wonwoo. "Aish, kau sama sekali tidak membantu Jihoon-ah. Kalau begini, aku harus tanya siapa lagi ya kalau bukan kau?" sekarang pemuda yang suka melucu itu menggaruk-garuk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal hingga sepuluh detik kemudian sebuah lampu bohlam menyala dengan terang di samping kepalanya,"Aha, aku tanya pada Tzuyu saja. Bukankah dia tadi ada di dekat Wonwoo."

"Mwo? Tzuyu? Apa kau juga melihat Mingyu di sana?" mendengar nama yeoja itu Jihoon langsung memegang bahu Soonyoung dan menatap kedua mata sipitnya tajam.

Oh tidak, kenapa Jihoon memegang lengannya dengan sangat erat? Apakah ia akan memukulnya lagi? Sebaiknya jangan. Walaupun tidak terlalu pintar, Soonyoung juga masih sayang dengan kepala beserta isinya itu. Dia tidak ingin mengalami gegar otak hanya gara-gara dipukuli Jihoon dengan kamus bahasa yang tergeletak manis di atas meja.

"Yah Kwon Soonyoung! Jawab aku!" ujar Jihoon dengan nada meninggi.

"Ah ya, kenapa tadi?"

"Aku tanya apa di sana juga ada Mingyu?" sekarang Jihoon sedikit melembutkan pandangannya takut memberikan trauma berat pada sahabatnya yang memiliki mata seperti Mashimaru itu.

"Mingyu?" Soonyoung berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk,"Hm, dia ada di sana. Dia kan pacar Tzuyu, sudah pasti dia ada bersamanya."

"Babo!" geram Jihoon sembari melepaskan genggamannya pada kedua lengan Soonyoung.

"Mwo? Kau mengatai aku babo? Yah, aku pintar tahu, ujianku yang kemarin saja aku dapat A semua."

"Bukan kau yang babo," ujar Jihoon sembari mengemas seluruh barang bawaannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Dengan cepat ia menyandang tas punggung biru donkernya dan berlari meninggalkan Soonyoung.

"Yah, kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa yang babo?" Soonyoung hanya frustasi dan berteriak-teriak serta mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya seperti orang gila. Teman-teman satu kelasnya hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

Sementara itu Jihoon berlari sekuat tenaga ke kamar dormnya. Saat pintu kamar dorm menjeblak terbuka, ia bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya yang meringkuk di sudut kamar, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Isak tangisnya membuat Jihoon merasa iba padanya.

"Babo. Kenapa kau ke sana?" Jihoon menutup pintu dan meletakkan tasnya di sembarang tempat kemudian mendekati tubuh sahabatnya yang sangat rapuh dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

" _Jihoonie_ _, it hurts so much_ ," Wonwoo kembali terisak di dalam pelukan Jihoon. Pemuda imut itu hanya bisa memeluk erat sahabatnya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sssh, Wonwoo-ya, gwaenchana."

Wonwoo, seorang pemuda lugu dan pemalu sudah sejak lama memendam perasaan pada Kim Mingyu, kapten tim basket sekolah. Wonwoo tahu perasaan terlarangnya tak akan pernah bisa terbalas, tapi ia tetap memendamnya seorang diri. Dia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun, sampai suatu hari sahabatnya, Tzuyu memergokinya sedang meletakkan surat cintanya di loker Mingyu. Memang, setiap hari Wonwoo meletakkan surat kecil yang berisi sapaan atau terkadang juga sebait puisi. Bahkan, tak jarang pula Wonwoo menempelkan sebuah lollipop di pintu loker pemuda tinggi berambut abu itu. Tapi, saat itu Tzuyu berjanji tidak akan memberitahu pada siapapun bahwa Wonwoo adalah gay, terlebih pada Mingyu.

Namun, perempuan itu ibarat serigala berbulu domba. Dengan sangat santainya keesokan harinya Tzuyu sengaja memasukkan sebuah surat seperti yang selalu Wonwoo lakukan dan Mingyu memergokinya. Saat Mingyu menanyakan apakah ia yang setiap hari mengiriminya surat itu, dengan santainya Tzuyu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan pura-pura tersipu malu. Sejak saat itu Mingyu menawari Tzuyu untuk menjadi kekasihnya karena ia sangat terkesan dan menyukai penulis surat rahasia itu. Hati Wonwoo hancur berkeping-keping saat ia melihat pasangan itu berciuman untuk pertama kalinya di hall sekolah. Dia tidak menyangka, sahabatnya sendiri menusuknya dari belakang. Memang Tzuyu tidak melanggar janjinya, tapi apa yang ia lakukan lebih buruk dari itu.

"Tzuyu, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Melakukan apa?" tanpa rasa bersalah Tzuyu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau semua surat itu kau yang menulis?" Wonwoo ingin menangis, tetapi air mata itu ditahannya. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kelemahannya pada wanita yang sudah mengkhianatinya itu.

"Wae? Apakah aku tidak boleh melakukannya? Bukannya kau hanya menyuruhku berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan pada semua orang, termasuk Mingyu bahwa kau yang menulis surat itu. Bukankah itu artinya aku bebas mengakuinya menjadi milikku?"

"Tapi Tzuyu," sedih, jengkel, dan frustrasi bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hati Wonwoo.

"Tapi apa? Bukankah lebih baik aku yang menjadi pacar Mingyu? Kau tidak lihat sekarang? Semua anak di sekolah ini mengagumi kami berdua? Kami sangat cocok dan serasi, tidak tahukah kau akan hal itu?"

"Tapi Tzuyu, kau tahu aku menyukai Mingyu kan?" tolonglah Tzuyu katakan kalau kau menyesal dan meminta maaf karena telah menusukku dari belakang – teriak hati kecil Wonwoo yang masih penuh harap.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku tahu hal itu. Tapi bayangkan saja kalau kau benar jadian dengan Mingyu. Apa kata semua orang nanti? Mingyu yang perfect itu menjadi gay hanya karenamu, apakah semua orang tidak akan menertawakan dan meremehkan Mingyu nantinya? Apa kau tidak memikirkan masa depan Mingyu? Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Mingyu lebih cocok denganku yang jelas-jelas seorang perempuan, bukan denganmu seorang FAGGOT!"

Bagaikan disambar petir, Wonwoo terpaku mendengarkan perkataan kasar yang keluar dari mulut orang yang selama ini dianggapnya sahabat. "Tzuyu kita ini sahabat kan? Kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" apa salahnya? Pernahkah ia menghina orang lain dengan kejam sebelumnya? Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak pernah diajak bicara oleh orang lain, selain ketiga sahabatnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku jijik bersahabat dengan seorang FAGGOT sepertimu. Lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku dan juga Mingyu. Jangan pernah tunjukkan muka jelekmu di hadapanku lagi. Kau benar-benar menjijikan!"

Sejak saat itu Tzuyu tidak pernah lagi berbicara dengan Wonwoo dan mulai menjauhinya. Setiap hari ia akan bersama dengan Mingyu kemana pun dia pergi. Wonwoo semakin hancur karena seluruh sekolah memuja-muja pasangan baru itu. Setiap hari ia akan menangis dan menangis hingga lelah kemudian tertidur di kamar dormnya. Teman satu kamarnya, yang juga sahabat karibnya hanya menggeleng pelan dan menyelimutinya setiap hari.

" _Jihoon-ah_ _, it hurts so much. I wanna die_."

"Wonwoo-ya, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu. Aku sedih tiap kali kau seperti ini. Masa depanmu masih panjang Wonwoo. Kau bisa mencintai orang lain. Kau bisa memulainya dari awal. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia suatu hari nanti," Jihoon mengelus pelan punggung Wonwoo yang berbalut sweater. "Jangan pernah berpikir hal bodoh seperti mengakhiri hidupmu. Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang orangtuamu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat mereka bahagia? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi, ne?"

Itulah yang tiap kali Jihoon lakukan ketika melihat Wonwoo tidak berdaya. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti perasaannya. Bahkan Soonyoung yang juga sahabatnya tidak tahu mengenai hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I know him longer than you can imagine.**_

 _ **He promised me something that make me have a high hope.**_

 _ **But he crush it the moment I try to make a step.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi itu, Wonwoo berangkat ke sekolah dengan mata sembab dan seperti biasanya ia akan menutupinya dengan kacamata tebalnya. Meratakan poninya menutupi dahi mengalihkan pandangan orang dari wajahnya. Jihoon berjalan di sampingnya, menggamit lengan kanannya seolah memberikan support dan tumpuan. Sesaat kemudian muncul Soonyoung yang berlari-lari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yah Jeon Wonwoo! Ada berita gawat!" tumben sekali Soonyoung sudah berangkat pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya dia yang paling telat di antara mereka bertiga, entah karena dia selalu begadang atau memang malas, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Mwo?" Jihoon yang lebih cepat merespon segera menghentikan jalannya.

"Wonwoo, kau disuruh ke ruangan Mr. Hwang sekarang," masih sambil ngos-ngosan Soonyoung memberikan informasi yang didapatnya.

Di ruangan Mr. Hwang, Wonwoo bisa melihat pria pujaannya sedang berdiri di depan sang guru killer. Hampir saja Wonwoo pingsan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya setelah sepuluh tahun yang lalu dia berada sangat dekat dengan Mingyu.

"Jeon Wonwoo," Mr. Hwang memanggil namanya, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ne Mr. Hwang."

"Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo akan menjadi tutormu selama satu semester ini. Nilai matematikamu sangat buruk hingga aku malas melihatnya. Jadi, selama satu semester ini kau harus berusaha mengubahnya."

"Mwo?" keduanya berteriak bersamaan.

"Wae? Ada yang keberatan?

"Mr. Hwang tapi bagaimana dengan jadwal latihan basketku?"

"Mwo? Kau masih mengkhawatirkan jadwal basketmu, tetapi tidak memikirkan nilai yang menentukan masa depanmu? Anak nakal!" ingin rasanya Mr. Hwang melemparkan tumpukan buku tugas murid-muridnya kepada pemuda berambut abu-abu yang lebih mementingkan ekstrakurikuler sialan itu daripada nilai yang akan tercetak di ijazahnya.

"Mr. Hwang, tolong pertimbangkan lagi keputusan Anda," dengan tidak kerennya Mingyu memohon keringanan dari guru matematikanya.

"Pertimbangkan? Apa yang perlu kupertimbangkan? Atau kau mau nilaimu itu kulaporkan kepada kedua orangtuamu?" ancaman serius dari Mr. Hwang membuat kapten tim basket itu gelagapan.

"Ah, ani! Jangan lakukan itu. Baiklah aku akan menurut. Aku akan menuruti kata-katamu Mr Hwang," dan KO. Kim Mingyu kalah telak dari guru matematikanya.

Mulai saat itu Wonwoo resmi menjadi tutor Kim Mingyu. Setiap pulang sekolah, Wonwoo akan menyempatkan mengajari Mingyu bab yang tidak ia kuasai. Walaupun Wonwoo menjadwalkan agar Mingyu belajar matematika minimal satu jam sehari, tetapi pada kenyataannya Mingyu sering membolos dan mencoba untuk menghindari kelas tambahan dengan Wonwoo. Selalu saja ada alasan yang dibuat Mingyu agar kapten tim basket ini bisa bebas dari matematika. Mulai dari latihan, kelelahan, dan lain sebagainya.

Suatu hari Wonwoo memergoki Mingyu sedang berkencan dengan Tzuyu saat sebelumnya si rambut abu itu memberitahunya bahwa ia akan ada latihan basket penting karena musim pertandingan segera dimulai. Mulai saat itulah Wonwoo merasa bahwa Mingyu benar-benar membencinya. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan seperti ini, tersakiti dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Sebelum ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, hal buruk menimpa Wonwoo. Saat pemuda berkacamata tebal itu sedang mencuci tangan di kamar mandi sekolah, tiga orang siswa yang seumuran dengannya, hanya berbeda kelas mendekatinya dan secepat kilat mendorongnya ke salah satu bilik. Seorang yang paling besar di antara ketiganya memaksa Wonwoo untuk berlutut, sedangkan satu temannya memegangi tangan dan pundak pemuda berkacamata tebal itu. Dan sialnya seorang lagi bertugas mengabadikan momen itu.

Itulah hari dimana Wonwoo merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak dihargai. Privasinya sebagai seorang gay, yang hanya dua orang yang tahu akan rahasia itu, merasa diinjak-injak. Dia dipaksa melakukan _blowjob_ terhadap orang yang sama sekali tidak disukainya, bahkan tidak terlalu dikenalnya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan para biadab itu. Setelah kejadian itu, beredar gosip tentang seorang siswa gay yang melakukan blowjob di toilet sekolah.

Jihoon kembali menenangkan Wonwoo setiap malam. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa ada orang yang begitu jahat dan tega menyiksa sahabatnya yang tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Pemuda yang biasanya cerewet dan tidak bisa berhenti bicara itu menduga kalau Tzuyu yang melakukan semua kejahatan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya Tzuyu dan dirinya yang mengetahui orientasi seksual Wonwoo. Ditambah lagi, beberapa hari kemudian tanpa sengaja Jihoon memergoki Tzuyu sedang berbicara dengan tiga siswa dari kelas lain yang ciri-cirinya sama persis seperti yang digambarkan Wonwoo padanya.

Namun, bukan Wonwoo namanya kalau dia tidak bisa berakting di depan umum. Ketika harus menghadapi Mingyu dan mengajarinya, Wonwoo akan kembali menjadi sosok yang dingin, misterius, dan tidak banyak bicara. Wonwoo sudah memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan semua berkasnya sudah diurus. Kepindahannya hanya tinggal menunggu hari. Dia merahasiakannya dari semua orang, bahkan dari Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Ia ingin meninggalkan dan melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa dirinya di sekolah itu. Ia ingin memulai hidup yang baru dan membahagiakan dirinya sendiri.

Wonwoo tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan Mingyu. Dia akan memanfaatkan satu hari terakhirnya di sekolah dengan mengencani Mingyu. Usulan gila, memang. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya dengan cara ini ia bisa memiliki Mingyu, walaupun cuma sehari. Ia ingin menyerahkan semua miliknya untuk pemuda yang sudah dicintainya selama sepuluh tahun itu walaupun akhirnya ia akan hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Call me stupid. Yeah, cuz I'm literally stupidly in love with you.**_

 _ **But I can't just stay here being nothing for you.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pemuda berambut kecoklatan bernama Jun sedang sibuk mengutak-atik alat elektronik di tangannya. Jari-jemari panjangnya sibuk mengetik pesan untuk adik tersayangnya, bahkan tak jarang ia menekan tombol dial, tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Bagaimana ini? Bukannya Wonwoo, ya adik Jun itu Jeon Wonwoo, meminta untuk dijemput hari ini di depan dorm setelah jam pelajaran terakhir. Tapi, sudah hampir satu jam adiknya itu tidak muncul juga.

"Wonwoo-ya, kemana kau?" kening pemuda tampan itu sudah berkerut saking bingungnya. Di dalam otaknya sudah terbayang skenario yang tidak-tidak tentang adiknya, tapi segera digelengkan kepalanya mengusir bayangan dan pikiran negatifnya itu.

Sambil bersandar di dinding lorong dorm yang sedang sepi, karena kebanyakan anak sedang di kelas, pemuda itu masih berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya membuat Jun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari benda kotak tersebut dan mendapati sahabat adiknya sudah berdiri di depannya masih lengkap dengan tas gendong dan tumpukan buku di tangan.

"Jun Hyung, ada urusan apa datang kemari?" Jihoon tersenyum cerah kepada kakak sahabatnya.

"Ah, Jihoon-ah, kebetulan sekali," setelah memasukkan handphone ke dalam saku, Jun melanjutkan kalimatnya,"Kau tahu di mana Wonwoo? Dari tadi aku meneleponnya tapi tidak diangkat. Apakah dia masih di kelas?"

"Mwo? Hari ini Wonwoo tidak masuk kelas karena tidak enak badan. Tadi pagi dia bilang ingin istirahat saja Hyung. Aku yakin meninggalkannya di dorm seharian. Mungkin dia sedang tertidur Hyung. Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Jihoon mengeluarkan kunci dormnya, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, membuka dan mempersilakan sang tamu untuk masuk,"Silakan Hyung. Aku akan membangunkan Wonwoo sebentar."

Jihoon meletakkan tumpukan buku pada meja belajarnya dan beranjak ke kasur Wonwoo. Di balik selimut tebal itu sebuah gundukan jelas terlihat. Dengan senyum jahil, Jihoon berniat membuat Wonwoo kaget dengan menarik selimutnya, tapi justru dia sendiri yang kaget karena di balik selimut itu hanya ada guling.

"Hyung, Wonwoo tidak ada!" sontak Jun langsung mendekati si kecil Jihoon tak percaya.

"Tidak ada katamu? Kalau Wonwoo tidak ada di dorm, lalu di mana dia sekarang?" Jun terdengar panik. Dia segera membuka pintu kamar mandi dan nihil, masih tidak ada Wonwoo di sana. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada ayah dan ibunya?

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menghampiri Jihoon,"Hyung, aku rasa aku bisa menemukan Wonwoo."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku pernah menginstall aplikasi tracker di handphone Wonwoo dan menghubungkannya dengan handphoneku. Tadinya aku dan Soonyoung menginstallnya hanya untuk main-main, tapi sepertinya kita bisa menggunakannya sekarang," Jihoon segera merogoh handphone dari saku celananya. Setelah membuka aplikasi yang dimaksud, pemuda yang rambutnya dicat pink itu mengernyitkan alisnya. Ganjil sekali. Kenapa tracker itu melacak kalau Wonwoo ada jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Kau yakin dia ada di sana?"

"Kata Soonyoung, aplikasi ini tidak pernah salah Hyung."

"Tapi lokasi ini kan jaraknya hampir setengah jam dari sini."

"Aku juga tahu hal itu Hyung."

"Ah, sudahlah! Kita coba ke sana saja! Semakin cepat semakin baik," ujar Jun yang langsung disetujui oleh Jihoon. Setelah meletakkan tas gendongnya di atas kasur, keduanya segera berangkat. Tidak dipungkiri rasa was-was menghantui mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo ada di tempat yang jauh dari sekolah saat dirinya sakit.

"Hyung, apa perlu kita lapor polisi?"

"Baiklah. Tak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga. Telepon ayahku kalau begitu!" ujar Jun sembari fokus menyetir mengikuti arahan aplikasi tracker.

Setelah menelepon ayah kedua bersaudara itu untuk meminta bantuan, keduanya terdiam. Keduanya sibuk berdoa demi keselamatan pemuda pendiam yang mereka sayangi. Mengikuti petunjuk dari aplikasi tracker, mereka sampai di sebuah gedung yang sepertinya sudah terbengkalai lama. Sebuah mobil van terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk gedung. Firasat Jun makin buruk. Jun memarkirkan mobilnya asal dan langsung berlari ke dalam gedung diikuti Jihoon. Suara ribut-ribut membuat keduanya bersiaga.

"Lepaskan aku. Kumohon," suara itu, Jeon Wonwoo benar ada di dalam. Tapi, dia tidak sendirian.

"Lepaskan katamu! Kami bahkan belum bermain-main denganmu sweety," seorang dengan suara parau berkata diselingi tawa dari yang lainnya," _You need to suck my cock and my friends there, you slut! We're paid to rape you and we're not going back without getting what we want_!"

Jun mempercepat langkahnya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan para keparat itu menyentuh adiknya sama sekali. Dibukanya pintu gedung dan didapatinya pemandangan yang memilukan. Adiknya sedang terikat di sebuah kursi dengan pakaian terkoyak dan celana yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tubuh dan wajahnya penuh luka dan sayatan. Di sekelilingnya terdapat empat orang berperawakan besar seperti preman yang sepertinya merupakan murid SMA yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Seorang dari mereka sudah membuka resleting celananya dan bersiap memaksa Wonwoo melakukan blowjob.

Jun tidak tinggal diam. Dia berlari dan menerjang keparat itu. Tinjunya menghantam tepat di wajah pemuda itu membuatnya tersungkur. Ketiga temannya yang sempat terkejut mulai bereaksi dan melancarkan serangan kepada pemuda tampan yang menganggu acara senang-senang mereka. Jihoon melihat dari kejauhan karena Jun melarangnya masuk dan ia justru disuruh menunggu polisi datang.

"Hyung!" teriak Wonwoo.

Jihoon harap-harap cemas dengan pertempuran yang sedang terjadi di dalam, ia sedikit bersorak ketika dua mobil polisi parkir di samping mobil Jun. Seorang polisi paruh baya segera berlari ke arah Jihoon,"Jihoon-ah, apa mereka di dalam?"

"Ne, ahjussi. Tolong Wonwoo, Jeon ahjussi."

"Tenang saja," ucapnya sembari menepuk bahu sahabat anak bungsunya pelan. Setelah memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk bergerak, Jeon Yunho membuka pintu gedung dan memberikan tembakan peringatan.

"Diam di tempat atau kutembak!" mata tajamnya mengarah pada kerumunan pria yang sedang mengeroyok anak sulungnya. Keempat berandal itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan terlihat panik akan kedatangan polisi yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sial, mereka tidak dibayar untuk berurusan dengan polisi.

"Tangkap mereka!" empat orang polisi segera berlari dan memasangkan borgol pada masing-masing berandal. Jun yang tergeletak di tanah mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya kasar kemudian berusaha bangun. Dengan segera dilepaskannya jaket yang ia kenakan dan menangkupkannya pada tubuh kurus sang adik. Dengan tangan bergetar karena marah, ia melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh adiknya dan menarik celana adiknya hingga menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sakit pada tubuhnya tidak seberapa dengan yang dirasakan adiknya. Bukan hanya fisik adiknya saja yang terluka, tetapi mental dan batinnya juga.

"Wonwoo-ya, gwaenchana. Hyung ada di sini. Appa juga ada di sini," Jun memeluk tubuh adiknya yang penuh luka. Bahkan bukan hanya tubuhnya, wajah Wonwoo juga tidak luput dari luka. Beberapa sayatan di pipi yang masih mengeluarkan darah, lebam akibat pukulan, dan bibir yang sedikit robek mungkin karena pukulan atau ciuman paksa dengan jelas membuat sulung dari dua bersaudara itu menangis.

"Hyung..., aku takut," lirih Wonwoo dalam dekapan hyungnya.

"Tenanglah Wonwoo-ya," cengkeraman Wonwoo pada tubuh sang kakak mengendur.

"Mingyu-ya," itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Wonwoo sebelum tidak sadarkan diri.

"Appa! Wonwoo tidak sadarkan diri!" Jun berusaha mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo untuk menyadarkannya, tetapi Wonwoo tidak memberikan respons. Jihoon yang sudah berada di dekat kakak beradik itu merasa sedih sekaligus miris dengan nasib yang menimpa sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pemuda berambut abu itu berlari menelusuri lorong rumah sakit yang pekat dengan bau obat. Masih dengan seragam basket dan tas olahraga di tangan, ia berlari ke satu tujuan. Memang dia sedang marah, namun kesedihan lebih mendominasi perasaannya saat ini. Pemuda yang selama ini telah diam-diam mencintainya dengan setulus hati harus menanggung sakit yang disebabkan oleh dirinya.

365

Melihat nomor kamar yang tertera di pintu, Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tadinya dia mengira bahwa alasan dia selalu mencari-cari Wonwoo setelah malam 'terkutuk' itu adalah karena nafsu semata, tapi ternyata lebih dari itu. Itu karena Mingyu dan Wonwoo selalu memiliki _chemistry_ itu.

Kreek

Pintu ruangan terbuka di saat sang kapten tim basket masih terpaku di tempat. Seorang pria paruh baya yang tingginya sama dengannya, berperawakan tegap, dan berwajah tampan menatapnya keheranan.

"Nugu…se..yo?" dengan ragu pria itu bertanya pada sosok jangkung di hadapannya. Namun, Mingyu justru membelalakkan matanya ketika ia tahu siapa pria itu. Dia memang tidak pandai dalam hal mengingat, tapi setidaknya untuk hal satu ini, ia masih menyimpannya di kotak spesial di otaknya.

"Jeon ahjussi!" ujarnya pelan, takut salah menyebutkan nama.

"Ne? Anak muda? Apakah kita pernah bertemu?" pria itu mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mengingat kapan kiranya ia pernah bertemu dengan pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Nama Anda Jeon Yunho, kan Ahjussi? Aku Kim Mingyu, anak Mr. Kim yang dulu tinggal di samping rumahmu saat di Okinawa."

"Iya benar aku Jeon Yunho. Dan kau Kim Min…gyu?" sepertinya memori yang dimaksud sudah didapatkan oleh Jeon Yunho, membuat pria paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil,"Ah maksudmu anak kecil yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Ming'?"

Mingyu mengangguk bersemangat mengiyakan pertanyaan Mr. Jeon. "Aku sudah ingat. Kau kan anak yang selalu mengajak Wonwoo bermain dan melindunginya. Kau juga yang mengajarinya bahasa Jepang. Aku ingat semuanya."

"Iya. Aku anak itu ahjussi. Aku memang Wonwoo _special guardian_. Ani.. tunggu! Ahjussi bilang Wonwoo?" Mingyu nampak kebingungan.

"Ne. wae?"

"Jadi, Wonwoo dan Won itu orang yang sama?"

"Tentu saja. Dulu karena kami tiba-tiba pindah ke Jepang, jadi aku membiasakan memanggilnya Won agar namanya lebih mudah diingat orang Jepang."

Mingyu mematung mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Jeon. Bagaimana bisa? Wonwoo adalah Won. Teman masa kecil yang sangat disayanginya sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia masih tinggal di Okinawa. Dulu ia dan Won selalu bersama kemanapun mereka pergi. Mingyu yang menyelamatkan Wonwoo saat ia dibully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena ia satu-satunya murid yang berasal dari Korea dan tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang. Mingyu yang mengajari Wonwoo hingga ia fasih berbahasa Jepang walaupun baru sebentar ia tinggal disana.

Ia telah menyakiti sahabat kecilnya yang seharusnya ia lindungi. Ia telah menyakiti pemuda yang seharusnya ia cintai. Ia berjanji akan menjaga Wonwoo, tapi apa?

"Ah Mingyu-ya, kau sudah besar sekarang dan sangat tampan," puji Mr. Jeon.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Ahjussi."

"Oh ya, apakah kau datang kemari mau menjenguk Wonwoo?" Mr. Jeon menanyakan tujuannya yang hampir terlupakan.

"Ne, ahjussi. Aku ingin menemui Wonwoo," pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Tapi jangan terkejut kalau Wonwoo hanya berbaring dan diam saja. Dokter bilang ia sedang koma, tapi aku percaya kalau ia sedang beristirahat," Mr. Jeon membimbing Mingyu memasuki kamar dimana Wonwoo dirawat.

Memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu, pandangan Mingyu langsung tertuju pada Wonwoo yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Sama sekali tak bergerak, hanya gerakan naik turunnya dadanya yang menandakan kalau pemuda itu masih bernapas. Seorang perempuan paruh baya berparas cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang duduk di samping ranjang berdiri merasakan kedatangan Mingyu dan suaminya.

"Oh, yeobo, siapa pemuda ini?"

"Ah, ini Mingyu. Kau masih ingat? Anak Mr. Kim yang menjadi tetangga kita waktu di Jepang?"

Perempuan itu tersenyum kecil mengingat anak tetangganya yang sangat imut. Teman amsa kecil Wonwoo yang selalu membantu anak bungsunya beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. "Tentu saja. Wah, kau sudah besar sekarang Mingyu-ya."

"Ternyata dia satu sekolah dengan Wonwoo, yeobo. Dunia itu sungguh kecil ternyata."

"Benarkah? Beruntung sekali Wonie satu sekolah denganmu. Wonwoo pasti akan aman kalau bersekolah denganmu Mingyu-ya, seperti dulu."

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, tapi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melindungi Wonwoo dari orang-orang yang berusaha menyakiti malaikatnya itu. Dia memang tidak berguna. Melihat suasana yang kikuk, Jeon ahjussi segera mengajak istrinya keluar supaya Mingyu bisa menjenguk Wonwoo dengan leluasa. Hal kecil itu membuat Mingyu sangat berterima kasih pada Jeon ahjussi.

Hari pertama Mingyu mengujungi Wonwoo, Mingyu hanya bisa menatap wajah Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat pucat dan lebih kurus dari biasanya. Walaupun ia kurang menyukai Wonwoo saat menjadi tutornya, itu bukan berarti karena dia membencinya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai matematika, bukan Wonwoo. Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu pelajaran tambahannya dengan menatap Wonwoo yang serius menerangkan jadi ia paham betul seluk beluk wajah Wonwoo. Mulai dari bentuk rahangnya yang tajam, matanya yang sipit, hidungnya yang kecil dan bibir tipisnya yang selalu melengkung dengan indah ketika tersenyum.

Hari kedua, Jun yang baru Mingyu ketahui sebagai kakak kandung Wonwoo, masuk ke ruangan ketika kapten tim basket itu sedang memandang wajah Wonwoo yang masih terlihat pucat. Beberapa bekas luka lebam dan lecet sudah mulai mengering, Mingyu berharap kalau luka itu tidak akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Untuk apa kau kesini huh?" nada sarkastis yang digunakan oleh Jun tidak membuat Mingyu gentar. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab,"Aku tahu aku salah telah membuat Wonwoo seperti ini. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya. Jun hyung, biarkan aku disini menunggu adikmu sampai sadar."

"Mencintai katamu? Apa kau tahu apa yang telah Wonwoo alami karena dia mencintaimu?" pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu duduk bersedekap sambil menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya pada Mingyu.

"Arra. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal kalau Wonwoo adalah pengagum rahasiaku, aku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya terjadi," tangan besar Mingyu kini meraih tangan pucat Wonwoo yang tergeletak lemah di tempat tidur. Digenggamnya penuh cinta tangan itu, berharap dengan sentuhannya Wonwoo dapat segera sadar. "Seandainya aku tahu kalau Wonwoo adalah Won, aku akan melindunginya setiap saat. Aku sudah berjanji padanya, tapi aku justru melukainya seperti ini. Aku selalu berharap bisa memutar waktu, tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi Hyung."

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Wonwoo sangat mencintaimu," Jun melepaskan tangannya dari posisi sedekap dan berdiri. "Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh," Jun melangkah menuju pintu dan meletakkan tangannya tepat di gagang pintu, kemudian berkata,"Bodoh karena cinta."

Mingyu tidak percaya Jun mengucapkan kata-kata itu padanya. "Mulai sekarang kuizinkan kau menjaga adikku, Kim Mingyu. Tapi, kalau kau berani menyakitinya, nyawamu menjadi taruhannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I promise, I'll fix everything**_

 _ **I'm not going to waste this chance away**_

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah aktivitas Kim Mingyu selama beberapa hari ini. Pergi ke sekolah di pagi hari, latihan basket di siang hingga sore hari, dan menghabiskan malam di rumah sakit menunggui Wonwoo. Setiap kali ia akan menceritakan segala hal yang terjadi dengan teman-teman sekolah Wonwoo seperti Jihoon ataupun Soonyoung. Bahkan terkadang Mingyu juga menceritakan kekonyolan yang dilakukan Seokmin, Seungcheol ataupun Vernon. Walaupun tak ada tanggapan dari Wonwoo, tetap saja Mingyu bercerita secara terus-menerus.

Dua minggu setelah Mingyu menunggui Wonwoo di rumah sakit, sebuah perubahan besar terjadi. Mingyu yang kebetulan tertidur di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang dicintainya itu menggerakkan tangannya perlahan. Mata indah pemuda itu mulai membuka dengan pelan. Sinar matahari pagi yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya terlalu terang sehingga refleks pemuda itu menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Mingyu untuk menutupi matanya.

Mingyu tersentak dan terbangun. Apa yang dilihatnya sungguh mengharukan. Wonwoo akhirnya sadar dari koma. Penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Mingyu sangat bahagia hingga tak sadar air mata meluncur di pipinya.

" _Thanks God, finally you're awake_ ," Mingyu berusaha meraih tangan Wonwoo, tapi pemuda dengan ekspresi datar itu menarik tangannya ke dada seolah takut Mingyu akan melukainya. Kapten tim basket itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya terkejut dengan tindakan defensive Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ya, waegurae? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," Mingyu berusaha menjelaskan pada pemuda yang dicintainya itu.

"Tzu…tzu..yu yang menyuruhmu kesini kan? Dia yang menyuruhmu untuk mengolok-olokku kan? Apa yang direncanakan olehnya sekarang?" tubuh kurus Wonwoo bergetar hebat sedangkan air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Belum pernah Mingyu melihat Wonwoo, anak pintar berkacamata tebal itu sebegitu takut dan seolah tak berdaya.

Mingyu berdiri dan mendekati Wonwoo yang sudah sesenggukan sekarang. Ditariknya tubuh itu ke dalam pelukannya, diusapnya dengan penuh kasih punggungnya,"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengan Tzuyu. Aku datang kesini sebagai Ming, sahabatmu saat di Jepang dulu."

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Mingyu tak percaya,"Kau sudah tahu?"

"Tentu aku sudah tahu. Maaf aku terlambat mengetahuinya. Seandainya aku tahu lebih awal kalau kau itu Won, my Wonwon, dan kalau kau mengakui sejujurnya kalau kau adalah secret admirerku, tentu saja aku tidak akan mengencani Tzuyu. Aku menyukai secret admirerku, bukan orang yang mengaku-aku. Maafkan aku Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo masih diam berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang selama ini dicintainya. Tangan besar Mingyu memegang dagu Wonwoo membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Dari sorot matanya, Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu sedang jujur padanya sekarang. Mata itu tidak pernah berbohong.

" _Wonwoo-ya, would you be my love forever_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Finally I can see the light.**_

 _ **The place where you and I can stand side by side forever.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bukan begitu caranya!" jitakan Wonwoo sukses mendarat di kepala Mingyu melihat jawaban sang kekasih yang masih saja salah walaupun ia sudah mengajarinya berulang kali. Yang dijitak hanya merengut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Apa lagi salahnya sekarang? Perasaan dia sudah mengerjakan soal di bukunya sesuai dengan petunjuk yang Wonwoo ajarkan.

"Apanya yang salah?" sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, Mingyu berharap Wonwoo akan sedikit melunak padanya.

"Masih tanya apanya yang salah. Jelas-jelas dari awal rumus yang kau gunakan salah semua! Tidak bisakah kau mengingat rumus yang paling sederhana macam ini?" pemuda yang lebih pendek itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan aegyo yang sedang dilancarkan Mingyu padanya. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kalau ternyata kekasihnya itu sangat bodoh dalam hal matematika.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat rumus-rumus itu kalau kau memberitahuku saat kita sedang sibuk melakukan aktivitas di ranjang?" kali ini jitakan kedua kembali bersarang di kepala abu-abu sang kapten tim basket. Wajah Wonwoo sukses berubah menjadi merah jambu karena malu mendengarkan perkataan jujur dari kekasihnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu. Walaupun di ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, tapi rasanya Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan malu itu. Wonwoo tetaplah seorang pemalu meskipun sekarang ia sudah berkencan dengan siswa paling terkenal di sekolah.

"Yah, kenapa memukulku lagi?"

"Kata-katamu selalu membuatku malu, Bodoh!"

Seulas senyum manis mengembang di wajah Kim Mingyu. Ah, betapa imutnya Wonwoo kalau sedang malu seperti itu. Ditariknya pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu ke dalam pelukan. Sontak Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya ke ceruk leher sang kapten tim basket. Inilah yang Mingyu suka dari Wonwoo, sifat pemalunya. Sisi yang hanya Mingyu dan teman-teman terdekat Wonwoo yang mengetahuinya. Yeah, dan dia sangat beruntung mengetahui hal itu. Tanpa sadar Mingyu mendorong sedikit tubuh Wonwoo untuk melihat wajahnya, tangan kanannya memegang dagu sang kekasih, sementara tangan kirinya masih melingkar manis di pinggang rampingnya. Dia ingin mengecup bibir tipis yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centimeter, Jeon Wonwoo berkata,"Lanjutkan belajarmu!" dan langsung menarik tubuhnya dari dekapan Mingyu seraya memungut buku tugas matematika yang terlupakan di meja.

"Aish, kenapa malah belajar lagi? Bukannya kalau sudah seperti tadi itu waktunya sexy time?" ingin rasanya Mingyu menjambak rambutnya frustrasi setelah dikerjai Wonwoo. Inilah sisi devil Jeon Wonwoo yang membuatnya tertarik dengannya dalam waktu sehari.

"Kita bisa melanjutkan sexy time kalau kau bisa mengerjakan sepuluh soal ini dengan benar tanpa bantuanku, jagiya," Wonwoo berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Mingyu yang hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yah, bagaimana bisa kau begitu kejam pada pacarmu ini eoh?"

 **THE END**

 **Thanks for:**

 **Arlequeen Kim, BabyJisoo, DaeMinJae, Desi VBaexian1048, DevilPrince, Egy NanoNano, FairyFaith, Fitri328, GaemFly8488, GameSMl, Jang Taeyoung, Jeoan022, MinoRin91, Moemoe Ruki, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, 6104, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Siput Choi, XiayuweLiu, YoonAndi, arachoi, bananona, bruhcouple, , elove185, hoshilhouette, itsathenazi, kimbab'bulgogi, meanieslave, monwii, nanaelfindo, nisaditta, nunanu961, ohmyww, panselinos, rapperzitao, slowflow36, yrae**

 **Yang sudah follow dan ninggalin komen buat cerita jelek ini. Maaf komen tidak bisa dibalas satu persatu. Karena kebanyakan isinya sama, minta dilanjut. Oke, niatnya author mau update satu meanie fanfic lagi, tapi nanti liat respons dari readerdeul semua. Kalo banyak yang penasaran bakalan author upload, kalo nggak ada yang penasaran, ya sudah. Sekali lagi gomawo... sampai jumpa lain waktu.**


End file.
